Kamen Rider Double
|-|Kamen Rider Double= |-|CycloneMetal= |-|CycloneTrigger= |-|HeatJoker= |-|HeatMetal= |-|HeatTrigger= |-|LunaJoker= |-|LunaMetal= |-|LunaTrigger= |-|FangJoker= |-|CycloneJokerXtreme= |-|CycloneJokerGoldXtreme= Summary Kamen Rider Double (仮面ライダーダブル Kamen Raidā Daburu), alternatively spelled Kamen Rider W is a Kamen Rider transformed by both Shotaro Hidari and Philip through the Double Driver belts and their own set of purified USB memory-like Gaia Memories. Double is the first Kamen Rider that transforms from two people. They made their debut appearance in the film Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | Low 7-C | Low 7-C, higher as Gold Xtreme Name: Kamen Rider Double, Shotaro Hidari, Philip Origin: Kamen Rider W Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Kamen Rider Powers and Abilities: |-|Kamen Rider Double= All abilities from Shotaro Hidari and Philip, Transformation with Gaia Memories, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telepathy (When Shotaro and Philip set their Gaia Memories into the Double Driver Belt, Philip's conscious mind enters Shotaro's body to produce Double (except when they change into FangJoker, where the opposite happens), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Air Manipulation with Cyclone Memory (Allows the user to move at fast speeds and control the very power of wind and even flight), Fire Manipulation with Heat Memory (Empowers the user with the element of fire), Illusion Creation, Body Control and Homing Attack with Luna Memory (Allows the user to cast illusions, stretch limbs, and bend gunshots), and Joker Memory (Can split themselves into half), Energy Manipulation (Some of their attacks are energy-based) |-|Xtreme Form= All abilities from Shotaro Hidari and Philip,Transformation with Xtreme Memory, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Nigh-Omniscience (Is linked directly to the infinite knowledge of the true Gaia Memory through the iridescent band going down the middle of Kamen Rider Double's body), Information Analysis (The sheer knowledge of this form wields allows Double to instantly analyze the opponent's capabilities), Fusionism (The Xtreme Memory absorbs Philip's body and fuses it with Shotaro's body in their Rider Form becoming one in body, mind and soul), Energy Manipulation (They can create powerful energy attacks), Air Manipulation and Flight in Gold Xtreme form, Forcefield Creation, Negation (Can negate Mid-Low regen), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Resist against Yesterday Dopant power, which is able to force anyone to repeat their actions from the previous day) Attack Potency: Small Town level (Defeated the Magma Dopant, who can destroy an entire building) | Small Town level (Fought the IceAge Dopant who could freeze a person on absolute zero temperature and destroy them completely) | Small Town level (Much stronger than before), higher as Gold Xtreme (Overpowered Eternal, which in turn overpowered their original Xtreme Form) Speed: At least Superhuman (20 m/s via official data) with Supersonic reactions (Can react to bullet-like fangs from Anomalocaris Dopant) | Sub-Relativistic combat and reaction speed (Comparable to Accel, who can dodge lightning and fought alongside with Kamen Rider Drive) Lifting Strength: Normal Human | Normal Human Striking Strength: Small Town Class | Small Town Class | Small Town Class Durability: Small Town level | Small Town level | Small Town level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, extended to hundreds of meters with weapons and attacks Standard Equipment: *'Double Driver:' Transformation belt as Double *'Gaia Memories:' Devices that used in Double's transformation or power-ups in finisher attacks. *'Fang Memory:' Dinosaur-like Gaia Memory that assist Philip whenever he is in distress. Also allows him to become Double as Fang Joker. *'Xtreme Memory:' Bird-themed conjoined Gaia Memories that transforms Double into Xtreme Mode. Philip resides in this Memory during the period of reconstructing his new body. *'Memory Gadgets:' Support robots that empowered by pseudo-Gaia Memories. *'Metal Shaft:' Extendable quarter staff in conjunction with any form that uses the Metal Memory. *'Trigger Magnum:' Firearm in conjunction with any form that uses the Trigger Memory. *'Prism Bicker:' A pair of sword and shield that used in CycloneJokerXtreme. *'HardBoilder:' Double's main Rider Machine. *'Gunner A:' Accel's mecha/robot ally, lent to Double in a battle against a Quetzalcoatlus Dopant. Intelligence: Genius, Nigh-Omniscience when accessing Gaia Library (Combined the intelligent of both Shotaro and Philip. In Xtreme Form, they could access to the Gaia Library, gain them the infinite knowledge of the Earth) Weaknesses: Double's ability to function is dependent on the condition of both Shotaro and Philip. If their synchronization is somehow disrupted, Kamen Rider Double will be unable to move properly. If their Rider form takes any significant amounts of damage, both of them will feel the pain after returning to normal and Philip will often pass out due to his weaker constitution. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Double Finishers= *'Joker Extreme:' CycloneJoker's Maximum Drive finisher, during which a tiny controlled tornado lifts Kamen Rider Double into the air before Kamen Rider Double's body splits down the middle as the halves reach their target in a drop kick fashion. A variation of this attack involves Kamen Rider Double jumping off the back wheel of Kamen Rider Accel Bike Form, allowing for faster acceleration upon descent. *'Metal Twister:' CycloneMetal's Maximum Drive finisher, where Kamen Rider Double spins around while swinging the Metal Shaft covered in an aura of wind. When Stag Phone attached to the Metal Shaft, it allows Kamen Rider Double to perform the Metal Stag Break Maximum Drive, crushing the Dopant between two pincer-like energy projections emitted from the Metal Shaft. *'Trigger Aerobuster:' CycloneTrigger's Maximum Drive finisher, firing multiple shots of pressurized air at the enemy. When Bat Shot attached to the Trigger Magnum, it allows Kamen Rider Double to perform the Trigger Bat Shooting Maximum Drive, locking onto the target through the Bat Shot and then firing a concentrated blast from the Trigger Magnum with pinpoint precision. *'Metal Branding:' HeatMetal's Maximum Drive finisher, causing one or both ends of the Metal Shaft to ignite on fire and deliver a final blow to the opponent. A variation of this attack is the Steam Metal Branding, a tandem attack used in combination with Kamen Rider Accel's Engine Blade which is only seen in the Hyper Battle DVD. *'Joker Grenade:' HeatJoker's Maximum Drive finisher, during which Kamen Rider Double somersaults in mid-air, then HeatJoker's body splits down the middle during descent as the halves each hit the target with elementally energized hooks. *'Trigger Explosion:' HeatTrigger's Maximum Drive finisher, which fires a single constant stream of fire that completely vaporizes the enemy. HeatTrigger is the only form of Kamen Rider Double's that has attempted to perform a Twin Maximum, in which the Trigger Magnum blasts out a massive fireball that incinerates anything in its path. *'HeatMetal's Unnamed Maximum Drive:' After inserting the Heat Memory in the Maximum Slot, Double creates a massive fire energy on HardMammother and incinerates anything in its path. *'HeatTrigger's Unnamed Twin Maximum Drive:' After inserting the Trigger Memory in the Trigger Magnum and the Heat Memory in the Maximum Slot, Double blasts out a massive fireball that incinerates anything in its path. *'Trigger Full Burst:' LunaTrigger's Maximum Drive finisher, which fires multiple charged homing shots at the enemy. When Stag Phone attached to the Trigger Magnum, it allows Double to perform the Trigger Stag Burst Maximum Drive, crushing the Dopant between two pincer-like energy projections shot from the Trigger Magnum. *'Joker Strange:' LunaJoker's Maximum Drive finisher, during which LunaJoker splits down the middle, the Luna half makes four copies of itself, and all five Luna halves execute rapid-fire karate chops on the target, and then the Joker half strikes the target with an energy powered chop. *'Metal Illusion:' LunaMetal's Maximum Drive finisher where Kamen Rider Double spins the Metal Shaft around to create golden rings that float around Kamen Rider Double, before unleashing them upon the target all at once. *'Fang Strizer:' The Maximum Saber is used to perform FangJoker's Maximum Drive, an flying roundhouse kick in which a projection of the Fang Memory's head is shown "biting" the opponent when Kamen Rider Double comes in contact. This can be used with Accel's Accel Glanzer to perform the Rider Twin Maximum finisher. |-|Extreme Finishers= *'Double Xtreme:' CycloneJokerXtreme's Maximum Drive; after closing and opening the Xtreme Memory, a twister forms around Kamen Rider Double that lifts him into the air to then accelerate him down towards his target. *'Double Prism Xtreme:' By using the Prism Memory in the Double Driver's Maximum Slot and activating its Maximum Drive as well as the Xtreme Memory's Maximum Drive, it enables CycloneJokerXtreme to perform a powered-up version of the Double Xtreme which extends the initial drop kick into bicycle kicks. In this form, Kamen Rider Double wields the Prism Bicker which has its own Maximum Drives. *'Golden Xtreme:' CycloneJokerGoldXtreme's Maximum Drive, an more powerful version of Double Xtreme. *'Prism Break:' After inserting the Prism Memory into the Prism Sword and by pressing the Maximum Starter button on its hilt, the Maximum Drive is initiated, either through an energized slash or a wave of energy. *'Bicker Charge Break:' An enhanced version of Prism Break when Double combining the Maximum Starter and power of Gaia Memories. *'Bicker Finallusion:' A variation of the Bicker Charge Break turns the Bicker Shield into a whirling disc of energy which Kamen Rider Double can ride like a surfboard, allowing him to perform the Maximum Drive against an airborne foe. A variation of Bicker Finallusion in which the Metal Memory is used in place of the Joker Memory creates a strong energy shield capable of withstanding a wide-area devastation attack from ClayDoll Xtreme. Key: First Half of Series | End Half of Series | Xtreme Form Gallery > Kamen Rider W (Double) All Henshin and Finisher Kamen Rider W Gaia Memory Encyclopedia Subbed Kamen Rider W - WBX W-Boiled Extreme Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fusionism Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Detectives Category:Geniuses Category:Transformation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Staff Users Category:Sword Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Energy Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Zi-O Appearances